


Pretty Lion

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta!Antok, Biting, Doggy Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: There was something about the red Paladin that drew him in at the start…(AU where Antok never dies)





	Pretty Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> Enjoy!

He never could place why the red Paladin caught his attention so.

Perhaps it was the fiery rebellious nature in those purple eyes. Or how his perseverance and strength bordered on pure stubbornness and recklessness yet never failed to get him through tough situations even with the odds stacked against him. Much like how the lions battled hundreds of thousands of battles and seemed to still persevere.

It was intriguing as well as……attractive.

Seeing that lithe body moving through the training exercise as well as through battle was a sight to behold…

“Aaaah…aaah….!”

Though not nearly as nice as having it beneath him, as he thrusts into the young half-Galra.

He shuddered as he felt Keith clench around him, the former Paladin arching beneath him with soft pale skin glowing a faint lavender under the dimmed lights. He groaned at the sight of his cock stretching the younger blade’s hole, and groaned as it clenches around him with each hard thrust.

“You’re squeezing me so much….Stars your so tight and warm around me…..” he purred deeply, pressing against the act of the slim form as he angles his hips to hit into his spot, “Stars I just want to fill you up over and over when I get to fuck you….watch all my cum dribble out when I’m done…

Keith growled and panted, as he gripped at the sheets and arched.

“Nnnnngh…haaa…..! Antok…..!”

He growled possessively as he thrust harder into him, balls smacking heavily against the human hybrid’s with each powerful slam of his hips.

His ears laid back as he listened to the moans and gasps before reaching up and gripping handful of black hair and tugging Keith’s head back a bit.

Almost instantly the young blade moaned and tilted his head back leaning into the pull.

A rumbling purr leaves Antok’s throat “Mmmm….you like that, Lion?”

Keith gasped and moaned before nodding, “Y-yes….!”

It was a little nickname for him….something he’d given him for his former status as a Paladin…and the fact he did remind him of the red lion in someways.

Antok purred before he bared his teeth and then bit down into his neck with a hiss. 

“Oooooh…..!!”

The large Galra purred deeply as Keith clenches hard around him, almost causing him to cum right then at the loud cry and pressure around his cock as he grits his teeth trembling.

Keith tilted his head back trembling harder as his thighs twitch a bit.

“Mmmmm….!”

Antok’s tail slips around the half-breed’s cock and slowly pumps him with it, purring deeply as his eyes soften when he watches him. How his face contorts in pleasure as he arches and ears perking at the sweet noises of pleasure leaving him….

_Mine….my pretty Lion…_


End file.
